With greater long-term survival after diagnosis for many cancers, the number of cancer survivors in the US continues to grow. A better understanding of a variety of cancer outcomes is needed to best identify the ongoing needs of cancer survivors. Physical functioning and self- rated health (SRH), in particular, have been shown to be associated with increased risk of further disability and mortality among survivors and therefore are an important focus of study in cancer survivorship research. Despite prior research that describes physical functioning and SRH outcomes among cancer survivors, limitations in study design, a focus on assessments at diagnosis or soon after, and lack of long-term pre/post-diagnosis data on physical functioning and SRH have stymied researchers'ability to understand the short- and long-term impact of a cancer diagnosis on physical functioning and SRH. An understanding of how cancer affects the normal aging trajectory of older adults is needed to identify targets of prevention for impairment as well as interventions to rehabilitate patients and maintain if not improve their functioning and ability to participate in activities over time. The proposed study will use existing data from the NIA-funded Health and Retirement Study to address the following specific aims: 1. Examine and compare trajectories of physical functioning and SRH among older adults by cancer status;2. Identify person and environment factors that influence physical functioning and SRH trajectories among cancer survivors over time;and 3. Explore whether trajectories of physical functioning and SRH vary by cancer site (among survivors of breast, prostate, colorectal and lung cancer). Findings from this study will inform the need and scope for new clinical practice guidelines to address physical functioning and rehabilitation service needs among older cancer survivors over time;identify the need and timing of interventions, programs, or services targeted to newly diagnosed cancer patients that can prevent declines in physical functioning or self- rated health;and identify ways in which person and environment factors influence physical functioning and SRH among cancer survivors. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: With greater long-term survival after diagnosis for many cancers, the number of cancer survivors in the US continues to grow. An better understanding of how cancer affects the normal aging trajectory of older adults is needed to identify targets of prevention for impairment as well as interventions to rehabilitate patients and maintain if not improve their functioning and ability to participate in activities over time.